


Не виноватая ты

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то раз Ирина Бабочкина, в девичестве Копейкина, подло, без какого-либо предупреждения изменила своему мужу Виталию и нисколько не застыдилась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не виноватая ты

**1.**

Как-то раз Ирина Бабочкина, в девичестве Копейкина, подло, без какого-либо предупреждения изменила своему мужу Виталию и нисколько не застыдилась. Хроника печальных событий выглядела так. 

Пришло, значит, судно Виталия из дальнего плавания в порт приписки, то есть в город Владивосток. И заявился он домой мало того, что ночью, так еще и неожиданно. А все потому, что очень соскучился и торопился прижать к сердцу свою ненаглядную, свою единственную, свою жену, свою Ирочку. И вот сошел он с палубы на берег, подъехал к дому на такси, заплатив за поездку втридорога, поднялся на одиннадцатый этаж, подошел к двери скромной гостинки ***** и тихонько открыл ее своим ключом, чтобы не разбудить ненароком сиамского кота Саида и Ирину. Иначе потом не оберешься воплей — кошачьих, разумеется. И поскольку Саид был животиной весьма зловредной, то мог на этом не успокоиться и начать гадить из мести. В общем, кому нужна война в доме? Ну, никому же. Так что Виталий постарался не шуметь. Поэтому никто не услышал, как он вошел в комнату, предвкушая трогательное зрелище: спящая ангельским сном Ирина и прикорнувший в ее ногах Саид. 

Но любимая женщина лежала в постели не с котом, а с каким-то посторонним мужчиной, и вовсе не спала. Причем лежала не просто так и даже не в обнимку. Нет, она почему-то томно стонала и барахталась настолько сильно, что сбила простынь и скинула одеяло на пол. Сначала Виталий жутко растерялся и застыл столбом посреди комнаты с чемоданом в одной руке, в котором, между прочим, лежали заграничные подарки, и с букетом белых хризантем в другой. Но громкие неприличные звуки быстро пробудили его обратно к жизни и подвигли на активные действия. 

— Собственно, какого хуя? — возмущенно поинтересовался Виталий и что есть силы хлестнул букетом по голове нахала, взгромоздившегося на его жену с низменными намерениями. В этом точно не было никакого сомнения. 

— Ай! Что это такое, блядь?! — изумленно воскликнул тот и кончил, забившись в судорогах преступного оргазма. 

Нет, это не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Ну, каков мерзавец, а? Кончил липкой спермой, извергнутой из члена. Прямо в Ирину, то есть в самую женскую суть. И сжимал ее стройное тело мерзкими волосатыми руками. Виталий как зачарованный уставился на левое запястье негодяя, пробравшегося в чужое жилище. Кажется, он где-то уже видел эти часы из белого золота. Неужели... Нет, не может быть. Да точно, точно, кое-кто еще хвастался, что ни у кого в городе нет этой эксклюзивной модели, выпущенной ограниченным тиражом. Ох, ни хрена себе преступная малина зацвела на его скромной жилплощади. 

Гнусная сволочь. Скотина. Мудак. Самый настоящий пидарас и по совместительству непосредственный начальник Ирины — Козловский Иван Сергеевич. Тот самый, который полгода назад поздравлял их с десятилетием совместной жизни и в разгар праздника вручил пухлый конверт с деньгами. Виталий тогда подумал, что Ирине очень повезло с шефом. Свой в доску мужик и не жлоб. И вдруг такой неожиданный поворот, совсем как в индийских фильмах, которые так любит смотреть теща Вера Тарасовна. Самое обидное, что идиот в сложившейся ситуации — не кто иной, как Виталий Бабочкин. Обманутый муж, нелепый паяц, унылый рогоносец и прочие нелестные эпитеты. 

И тут Виталий как-то осатанел. Причем без шуток, по-взрослому. И некоторым подлецам очень повезло, что в его руках был не нож или топор, а всего лишь цветы, сорванные с клумбы в ближайшем парке. Потому что он как следует размахнулся и врезал букетом по холеной сытой морде босса. Ирина испуганно вскрикнула, вскочила с дивана и в панике заметалась по комнате в чем мать родила. 

— Получи, козлина! На тебе, на! Ира, сейчас же прикройся! — замахнувшись в очередной раз, воинственно рыкнул Виталий. 

К сожалению, цветочная атака захлебнулась в зародыше. Козловский перехватил его руку, продемонстрировав впечатляющие мускулы, отнял изрядно помятый букет и вышвырнул в открытое окно. Ну что же, сам виноват, сам напросился на крайние меры. Виталий слегка пожал плечами, шагнул в коридор и выудил из кухонного шкафчика топор, которым обычно разрубал мясные кости. 

— Ой, мамочки! Убивают! — взвизгнула Ирина, опрометью кинулась вперед, проскользнула мимо него и распахнула дверь в ванную комнату.

Оттуда с хриплым воем выскочил Саид и, сверкая единственным голубым глазом, попытался вцепиться в пятку Козловского. 

— Только попробуй, — предупредил тот, схватил подушку и угрожающе занес руку. 

Саид выгнул спину колесом, попятился боком и громко зашипел. Шерсть на загривке опасно вздыбилась. "Настоящий защитник дома и хозяйской чести. Правильно я выбрал кота", — восхищенно подумал Николай и в порыве чувств взмахнул топором. 

— Виталик, брось топор! — боязливо выглядывая из ванной комнаты, потребовала Ирина. 

— Да, конечно, и не подумаю, — строптиво ответил тот. 

Саид солидарно мяукнул, осторожно нарезая круги вокруг Козловского, который присел на диван и начал неторопливо натягивать носки. 

— Брось, сказала! Я не хочу, чтобы ты сел в тюрьму.

— Значит, ты любишь меня, а не его? — обрадованно спросил Виталий. — Наверное, он тебя соблазнил? Напоил и приставал? Или угрожал уволить?

— Скажи еще, что я ее изнасиловал, — негромко пробормотал Козловский и покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Так ты... Твою мать! Ира, что он с тобой сделал? Избил? Где болит? Ну, сейчас я... Надо вызывать милицию и скорую помощь и снимать побои! 

— Совсем ты ебнулся, Бабочкин, со своей дурацкой ревностью. Моряк дальнего плавания, блядь, — возмутился Козловский. — Я никогда и никого не принуждал к сексу, и не собираюсь заниматься такой мерзостью. Просто нельзя надолго оставлять женщин в одиночестве, вот и все. Ты бы лучше жену как следует удовлетворял, чем пороть всякую неконструктивную хуйню. И вообще подай мои трусы; они как раз у тебя под ногами валяются. 

Сначала Виталий хотел отказаться выполнять унизительный приказ. Где это видано, чтобы муж прислуживал любовнику жены. Он не какой-нибудь лакей-рогоносец, а человек с развитым чувством собственного достоинства. Но потом Виталий рассмотрел, что Козловский сидит голой задницей на его супружеской постели и трется яйцами о его супружескую простынь. И ему как-то совсем не понравилось происходящее. От дивана, конечно, придется избавиться, постельное белье надо будет сжечь, но этот наглый тип должен убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Значит, он поступится гордостью. Все равно от нее остались одни ошметки, так что можно окончательно разбазаривать.

Ах, Ира, Ира. Как она могла? Чего же ей не хватало? Ведь Виталий старался изо всех сил, исполняя ее малейшие желания и потакая всем капризам, даже самым абсурдным. О, женщины, вам имя — вероломство, то есть блядство! Он наклонился, чтобы поднять эти чертовы трусы, презрительно швырнуть их в самодовольную морду Козловского и внезапно понял, чего же не хватало жене. 

Разгадка оказалась очень банальной. У Козловского имелся член. Точнее, целый хуй. Нет, пожалуй, обычное слово «хуй» не передавало и десятой доли того, что Виталий узрел между ног отвратительного самца, совратившего Ирину. Слоновий хуище и конские яйца — вот чего не хватает женщинам. Как же это глупо. И очень обидно. 

Получается, не имеет никакого значения, что в семь лет ты влюбился в будущую жену с первого взгляда на школьной линейке и с тех пор доказывал любовь всевозможными способами. В первом классе дергал за косички и ставил подножки; в пятом — носил ее портфель и провожал до дома; в восьмом — списывал у нее домашнее задание по алгебре; в десятом — танцевал на выпускном вечере и пытался лапать за задницу; через год после окончания школы в первый раз поцеловал в губы и сделал предложение руки и сердца под бдительным оком будущей тещи. И десять лет счастливой семейной жизни — прах и тлен, потому что в одну ужасную ночь в супружеской постели появляется членоносец с выдающимися данными, и на голове у обманутого мужа колосятся развесистые рога. И ведь нельзя сказать, что природа обидела самого Виталия. У него был очень даже неплохой член, немного крупнее среднего, но в сравнении с монстром Козловского он предсказуемо проигрывал. 

— Бабочкин, але. Ты заснул, что ли? — недовольно поинтересовался Козловский, поднялся, ни капли не стесняясь, вальяжно продефилировал мимо него и наклонился за трусами. 

Виталий покраснел и быстро отвел взгляд от голой задницы, белевшей в полумраке и просто напрашивавшейся, чтобы по ней шлепнули. От души, с оттяжкой, чтобы ярко заалела, а место удара заныло. И чтобы Козловский навсегда запомнил, что нельзя приставать к замужним женщинам. 

— Ой, ой, какие мы стыдливые мальчики, — издевательски рассмеялся тот и надел трусы. — Слушай, Ирка, неужели он такой скромник и в постели? 

— Ну, как бы тебе сказать... — как-то неопределенно и от того вдвойне оскорбительно начала отвечать она. 

И тогда Виталий окончательно перестал владеть собой, дав волю разрушительной ярости, что клубилась внутри него все это время. Хлипкий клапан, на котором держались остатки самообладания, сорвало, и адское пламя вырвалось наружу. А если по-простому, то Виталий, хрипло выкрикивая площадные ругательства, кинулся вперед, размахнулся топором и ударил по дивану. Один раз, второй, третий. И снова, и снова, и опять. И еще много раз. 

— Виталик! Что ты делаешь? Это же мамин подарок! Она же обидится! — расстроенно воскликнула Ирина. 

— А вот и плевать! — не останавливаясь, злобно огрызнулся тот. — Мне он все равно не нравился! 

— Знаешь, Ирка, мне кажется, что ты зажралась, — наблюдая за рубкой мебели, задумчиво сказал Козловский. — Нет темперамента, нет темперамента, в постели как дохлая корюшка. Очень даже и есть, как я погляжу. Просто ты не смогла раскочегарить именно этого мужика. К нам требуется особый подход. Мужчины — они как коллекционные автомобили. Каждый из нас уникален в своем роде. Понимаешь? 

— Что?! Нет темперамента?! Это ты обо мне рассказывала?! Ему?! Вот, значит, как! — взревел Виталий, схватил телевизор с тумбочки, полсекунды подумал, что бы с ним сделать, и внезапно вышвырнул в окно. 

Через мгновение снизу раздался грохот, от которого на разные лады завыла сигнализация на машинах, припаркованных поблизости. В доме напротив распахивались окна и загорался свет. Семейный скандал стал достоянием общественности. 

— О, нет!

Не выдержав разгула бесчинств, Ирина выбежала из ванной комнаты, отобрала у него топор и влепила оглушительную затрещину. Виталий обиженно ойкнул и упал в ближайшее кресло. Саид немедленно подбежал к нему, запрыгнул на колени, свернулся клубком и утешающе замурлыкал. 

— Ну, спасибо вам огромное, Иван Сергеевич, что довели моего мужа до ручки, — подчеркнуто официально сказала она. — Между прочим, это был японский телевизор. 

— Не переживай, я компенсирую убытки, — небрежно ответил тот. 

— Да, конечно, только попробуй. Ты не имеешь права, я запрещаю, это моя жена, — взвился Виталий. 

— Ирка, смотри и учись, пока я жив. Я проделал за тебя основную работу по разогреву холодного мужа. Представляешь, как он тебя выебет или побьет, когда я уйду? — проигнорировав его требование, сказал Козловский. — Теперь будешь мне должна. Кстати, можем договориться. Я готов разогревать его на постоянной основе за умеренную плату. Соглашайся, не пожалеешь. И знаешь, нужно будет устроить тройничок. Только представь: ночь, диван, полумрак, два тела, сплетенных в страстных объятиях, а тем временем твой Бабочкин внимательно смотрит и учится на практике, как надо делать секс, чтобы женщина осталась довольна. 

Он похабно подмигнул и стянул с тарелки дольку апельсина. Тем временем Саид, видимо, посчитал свой долг по утешению хозяина выполненным, поэтому спрыгнул на пол, важно подошел к столу и как бы невзначай утянул кусок соленой рыбы. 

— Ты! — яростно сказал Виталий. — Как ты смеешь предлагать моей жене всякие гадости? Извращенец! Козел! И не смей называть ее Иркой. Для тебя она — Ирина Владимировна, — возмущенно разглядывая богато накрытый стол, отчеканил он. 

Значит, как кормить мужа — так холодная манная каша с комочками или жиденький суп с захудалой сосиской, потому что жизнь нынче дорогая и в капитализме совсем не сытно. И вообще пора купить жене новую норковую шубу, ведь она не рабыня, а любимая женщина. Зато всякие Козловские жрут малосольную рыбку, сервелат, красную икру и виноград с апельсинами. И пьют виски «Jack Daniel’s». 

— Фу, Бабочкин, как вульгарно, — поморщился Козловский. — Но я понимаю твои чувства. И ты не волнуйся, я не стану требовать секс в оплату. Это я получаю просто так, за красивые глаза. А вот на работе Ирине Владимировне придется вкалывать за двоих, нет, лучше за троих. В общем, выжму из нее все соки. Так и знай. 

— Она завтра же уволится. Понял?! Моя жена больше не будет работать в твоей гнилой фирме. Ей вообще не нужно работать, я могу, то есть стану полностью обеспечивать ее. 

— О, ну желаю успеха, — с сарказмом ответил Козловский и, не спрашивая разрешения, налил себе виски. — Непременно посади жену дома, чтобы она сходила с ума от безделья. Знаешь, ты отлично придумал, Бабочкин. Это железобетонная гарантия ее верности. И сразу подумай, как ты объяснишь Вере Тарасовне, что Ирка больше не встречается со своим красивым, солидным и богатым любовником. Она, кстати, от меня в полном восторге, и подозреваю, что наше расставание ей очень не понравится. 

— Ира, он говорит правду?! 

Виталий обернулся всем телом и посмотрел на нее с глубоким укором. Козловский понимающе хмыкнул, деловито взял еще один стакан и плеснул в него виски. 

— Держи, Бабочкин. Сейчас тебе точно не помешает выпить. 

Тот, не глядя, взял, выпил содержимое залпом и закашлялся. 

— Что? Что, Ира? Как же вы меня достали. Все, — устало пожаловалась Ирина и приложила ладонь ко лбу. — Как будто ты не знаешь маму. Думаешь, я собиралась ей рассказывать? Да только попробуй утаить что-нибудь от завуча с двадцатилетним стажем работы в школе. Она же всех видит насквозь. 

— Я не понимаю... Я совсем ничего не понимаю. Я просто не верю, — медленно, словно бы с усилием произнес Виталий. — Вера Тарасовна не может одобрять блядство в браке. Она сама говорила, если узнает, что я изменяю жене, то мне конец. 

— Так то ты. Вот чудак, — надевая рубашку, рассмеялся Козловский. — Тебе, конечно, нельзя изменять ее дочери со всякими бабами, которые будут тянуть из тебя деньги и уводить из семьи. А я, наоборот, прихожу и приношу деньги в семью. Так что не сравнивай. 

— Заткнись, заткнись, просто закрой свой грязный рот! — потребовал Виталий. — Тебя никто не спрашивает! Я разговариваю с женой.

Козловский мерзко усмехнулся, присел на банкетку и принялся надевать брюки. 

— Это что же получается? Мне все врали? — растерянно произнес Виталий. 

— Ага, именно так, — кивнул Козловский и, протянув руку, приказал. — Застегни-ка, а то мне неудобно. 

Виталий машинально застегнул пуговицу на манжете и вновь погрузился в раздумья. Судя по всему, он находился в полной заднице, из которой не было выхода. Настоящий фильм ужасов на дому, и кровожадный монстр чувствует себя хозяином положения: сытно жрет, вкусно пьет, спит с главной героиней и бессовестно обижает кота. 

— Все это время меня окружала ложь.

— Зришь в корень, Бабочкин. 

— Заткнись, блядь! — огрызнулся тот. 

— Виталик, не выражайся, — чопорно сказала Ирина и отогнала Саида, подкравшегося к столу за новой порцией рыбы. — Брысь отсюда, животное! Все бы жрал, скоро в дверь пролезать не будешь! 

— С какой это стати «брысь»? Между прочим, эта жилплощадь куплена на мои деньги, и даже эта еда куплена на мои деньги! Вот! — возмутился Виталий. 

— Нехорошо, Ирка. Мало того, что набила рога, так еще и выгоняешь мужа в ночь, — проявил мужскую солидарность Козловский и разлил остатки коньяка по стаканам. 

— Ты вообще молчи. Уже достаточно наговорил. — Ирина обняла Виталия и нежно поцеловала его в макушку, решив не объяснять, что «брысь» предназначалось Саиду. — Хватит разрушать чужие отношения, Козловский. 

— И правда, что-то я слишком увлекся. Пора до дому, а вас надо бы оставить наедине. — Он одним глотком выпил коньяк и захрустел соленым огурцом. — Или... может, пойдешь со мной, Ирка? А Бабочкин пусть немного остынет, подумает о смысле жизни или займется физическим трудом. Еще не вся мебель порублена. 

И тогда Виталий понял, что хватит уже терпеть оскорбления в собственном доме. Мужчина он или какой-там нерешительный интеллигент? 

— Вон отсюда, — он встал, величественно указал на выход и снова не сдержался, дав волю злости. — Вали на хуй! 

— Понял, не дурак, — покладисто ответил Козловский, накинул пиджак на плечо и выгреб из хрустальной вазочки остатки красной икры. — Ну, вы зовите если что. Всегда готов помочь советом и поучаствовать. 

С этими словами он торжественно отсалютовал и вышел за дверь, сопровождаемый негодующим шипением Саида. 

***** _Гостинка (от «комната гостиничного типа») — тип жилого помещения, представляющего собой либо малометражную однокомнатную квартиру, либо комнату с кухонной нишей и санузлом._

**2.**

Спустя полтора месяца Виталий сидел за кухонным столом, ковырял тупым кухонным ножом клеенку и гипнотизировал взглядом бумажную полоску, точнее, две красных линии, пересекавших белый фон. По идее надо было радоваться; в их семействе ожидалось пополнение. Но возникла небольшая проблема, грозившая перерасти в настоящую катастрофу. 

Сегодняшнее утро началось с сюрприза. 

— Вот полюбуйся, Виталик, на свои художества, — бросив что-то на стол, сердито сказала Ирина и вызывающе вздернула подбородок. 

Виталий с недоумением уставился на тест для определения беременности. Ирина постоянно использовала эти смешные бумажные полоски, когда месячные не приходили вовремя. И теперь он тоже знал, что означают две проявившиеся черточки. 

— О, это же просто прекрасно! Кажется, это именно то, что нам нужно. Давно пора, сколько можно жить для себя. И твоя мама наконец успокоится и перестанет зудеть, что все ее подруги уже дважды или трижды бабушки. А ты чего такая расстроенная? — поинтересовался Виталий. 

— Я не знаю, от кого беременна, — коротко ответила Ирина. 

— Как же так? Ты снова встречалась с ним? — пораженно спросил он. — Ирочка, ты же обещала мне, что это больше не повторится. 

— Я с ним больше не спала. Это результат той ночи, — огрызнулась она. 

— Что?

— Неправильный вопрос, Виталик. Не что, а кто. Кто козел, точнее, козлы? Все мужики козлы, а вы с Козловским — животные особой породы. Винторогие самовлюбленные козлы. 

— Послушай, Ира, я не понимаю, при чем здесь... 

— А что тут понимать? Только козел затаскивает женщину в постель без презерватива. С резинкой у него, видите ли, не те ощущения. И вообще он — меткий снайпер, поэтому успеет вовремя вытащить свой хуй и кончить в тряпочку, — разразилась обличительной речью Ирина. 

— Но это же правда. Никому не понравится нюхать цветы в противогазе, — возмутился Виталий. — Зато ты могла бы пить противозачаточные.

— Знаешь что, Виталик. Иди на хуй. На хуй. Сам пей всякую гадость, и пусть тебя тошнит по утрам, и чтобы тебя разнесло во все стороны, как борова. И желаю тебе залететь, потому что никакие таблетки не дают стопроцентной гарантии. 

— Ладно, ладно, — сдался он. — Тебе вредно нервничать, подумай о ребенке. Но как же тогда получилось с Козловским?

— Очень просто. Он тоже не хотел нюхать цветы в противогазе. Обещал вытащить заранее, но тут пришел ты и избил его букетом, вот он и выстрелил не туда, — язвительно ответила она. — А потом у меня совершенно не было возможности хоть что-то сделать, потому что ты размахивал топором и громил квартиру. И после я пыталась тебя остановить, но ты же слова не дал сказать, напрыгнул на меня, как снежный человек. Помнишь?

— Помню, — уныло подтвердил Виталий. 

Невозможно забыть ту ночь, ведь она дала новый старт их отношениям, обнулив прошлые обиды и ошибки. Он превзошел самого себя: сначала благородно простил измену, а потом показал высочайший класс в постели и доказал жене, что он намного лучше всяких Козловских. Доказал целых три раза. Правда, сначала она пыталась остановить его, говоря, что сегодня им не стоит заниматься любовью, но говорила как-то нерешительно, словно бы с неохотой, быстро сдалась под напором нежных ласк и горячо ответила взаимностью. А после была очень довольна и назвала его диким жеребцом. 

— Наверное, надо сделать аборт, пока не поздно, — озабоченно сказала Ирина. 

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, это наш и только наш ребенок, — решительно возразил Виталий. — И Козловский может идти лесом; наша личная жизнь его не касается. 

— Да хорошо бы, только он так не считает. 

— Ты рассказала ему? Зачем? 

Виталий вскочил, гневно раздувая ноздри... и сел на место. Спокойно, надо выслушать, что она скажет в свое оправдание. Ни к чему пороть горячку. В конце концов, он прогрессивный человек и понимающий муж. 

— Затем, что мы договорились с тобой, что больше не будет никакой лжи. Так ведь? Все по-честному. 

— А он тут каким боком, Ира? 

— У тебя какие-то двойные стандарты, дорогой. Значит, я не должна врать тебе, зато другим можно и даже нужно? Нет уж. Я или всем вру, или со всеми честная, — отрезала она. 

— И что теперь будет? — обреченно спросил Виталий.

— Нам придется встретиться и поговорить. И решить, что делать дальше, — ответила Ирина и пошла застилать постель. 

— И какой у него интерес? Что ему вообще надо?

— Будешь смеяться, но у Козловского внезапно проснулся отцовский инстинкт. Жениться он не собирается, потому что не такой уж он человек. Кобель, короче. Зато согласен признать ребенка, помогать материально и всячески участвовать в его воспитании.

— Сука! Я убью его! — Виталий ударил кулаком по столу. 

— Только попробуй, Бабочкин, — угрожающе сказала Ирина, взбивая подушку. — Мы встретимся и поговорим как цивилизованные люди. Кстати, я позвала маму. Она проследит, чтобы вы вели себя нормально и не выкобенивались.

Он жалобно застонал и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Вместо нормального мужского мордобоя намечался Нюрнбергский процесс с Ледовым побоищем. От Веры Тарасовны можно ожидать чего угодно, но однозначно ничего хорошего. Даже надсмотрщики на плантациях, без сомнения, были милосерднее к рабам. 

— А ты, значит, готова бросить меня и побежать замуж за своего начальничка? Признайся, чего уж теперь. Можешь не притворяться, — упиваясь душевной болью, спросил Виталий. 

Он — сильный человек, поэтому мужественно изопьет горькую чашу страданий до дна и даже не захлебнется. И не изменится в лице после тяжелых ударов судьбы и раздела имущества, нажитого в браке. Он возродится, как Феникс из пепла, и посрамит всех недругов и предательниц. Но как же хочется накостылять Козловскому. Прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь грядущего триумфа. 

— Короче, Виталик, хватит изображать из себя жертву аборта, — подкрашивая губы перед зеркалом, безжалостно сказала Ирина. — Сегодня я ночую у мамы. Еду найдешь в холодильнике, не забудь разогреть, накормишь Саида, когда он вернется с гулянки, а завтра будь готов к двенадцати. Оденься поприличнее, побрейся, обдумай аргументы. С Козловским очень нелегко вести переговоры; он настоящая акула в бизнесе и по жизни. А, еще. Обязательно запри Саида, у них с Козловским почему-то взаимная неприязнь. Все, пока. И не вздумай пить, ты мне нужен трезвым. Будь умницей, ага? 

Она клюнула его в щеку и выпорхнула из квартиры. Виталий схватил нож, размахнулся... и начал ковырять ярко-красную вишенку, нарисованную на клеенке, жалея, что нельзя сделать то же самое с подлым Козловским. Чтобы из его глубоких ран хлестала кровь, и реки крови заливали окрестности. Чтобы ему было мучительно больно, до слез. И чтобы этот мудак понял простую истину: надо пользоваться презервативами, если имеешь наглость спать с чужой женой. 

**3.**

В назначенный день, в назначенный час небольшая гостинка блистала идеальной чистотой: Виталий вымыл всю посуду, полил фикус, вытер пыль, поменял кошачий туалет, запер возмущенного Саида в ванной комнате, пропылесосил ковер и замаскировал новый диван, накинув на него пару покрывал. И привел в порядок себя: принял ванну с душистой пеной, чисто выбрился, воспользовался заграничным одеколоном, уложил волосы гелем, облачился в свой лучший и единственный костюм, в котором когда-то женился и после надевал только по большим праздникам. И, надо сказать, чувствовал он себя не в своей тарелке, то есть очень погано. Честно говоря, проблема была не только в Козловском. Намного больше его страшил предстоящий визит Веры Тарасовны, потому что от ее церберского ока не ускользало ничто. А, значит, ему до конца жизни, неважно, чьей, будут припоминать порчу дивана. Его теща не остановится ни перед чем и сумеет дотянуться даже с того света, чтобы измучить упреками в неуважении и черной неблагодарности.

В дверном замке провернулся ключ, скрипнула входная дверь, надсадно вякнул Саид, и Виталий поспешно натянул на лицо резиновую улыбку, приготовившись к самому худшему. Первой вошла Ирина и сразу обняла его. 

— Ой, какой ты у меня хорошенький, Виталик. Просто загляденье, — проворковала она. 

Он нежно поцеловал ее и вежливо поздоровался с тещей:

— Добрый день, Вера Тарасовна. Как ваше здоровье? Не желаете чаю? 

— Добрый, добрый, — рассеянно ответила она, цепко оглядывая комнату. 

Ищет, к чему можно прицепиться, с привычной неприязнью подумал Виталий. Медуза Горгона. И как его угораздило жениться на дочери своей школьной учительницы? Наверное, он сильно нагрешил в прошлой жизни. Вера Тарасовна увидела диван, явно превосходящий габаритами ее свадебный подарок, и осуждающе приподняла брови. 

— Мое здоровье? Очень плохо. Да и как может быть иначе, если расстраивают самые близкие люди? 

Виталий скрипнул зубами и промолчал, надеясь погасить назревающий конфликт. Нет уж, он не поддастся на провокацию. Знаем, чем это закончится, проходили. Его все равно назначат виноватым. 

— Мама, прекрати, пожалуйста, — прижимаясь к мужу, потребовала Ирина. — Мы собрались, чтобы обсудить более важные вещи. К тому же давно надо было купить новый диван. Сколько можно спать на старом? В общем, все к лучшему.

Вера Тарасовна, сердито поджала губы, вытащила из кожаного портфеля массивный гроссбух и села за стол. Потом надела очки и так сурово посмотрела на Виталия, что он сразу вспомнил школьные годы. Вспомнил, как его вызывали к доске и безжалостно допрашивали, а потом ставили двойки в журнал. 

— Тема сегодняшнего урока... то есть встречи — деликатное положение Ирочки. Будем решать, что делать дальше. Я, конечно, считаю лучшим выходом сделать экспертизу на определение отцовства. 

— Не надо никаких проверок, Вера Тарасовна. Это мой ребенок, и я не намерен от него отказываться, — с нажимом произнес Виталий. 

— Хм... Ну как знаешь. Тогда начнем, — она скептически взглянула на него из-под очков. — Я очень огорчена твоей несдержанностью и небрежным отношением к семейному имуществу, Витя. Ставлю тебе первый минус. 

Виталий вытянул шею и увидел, что страница разделена надвое жирной линией. Наверху слева четким каллиграфическим почерком была написано «Бабочкин», справа — «Козловский». Напротив фамилии соперника стоял плюс. Она собирается оценивать их, как каких-то лошадей на торгах? Ничего себе. Интересный семейный совет. 

— Далее... — продолжила Вера Тарасовна и взглянула на часы, показывающие без трех минут двенадцать. — Теперь поговорим о пунктуальности. 

Раздался стук в дверь и, как черт из табакерки, появился Козловский. Виталий чертыхнулся про себя. Этот позер вырядился в фирменные джинсы и рубашку и щеголял легкой небритостью. Выглядел он очень непринужденно и сексуально. Виталий сразу почувствовал себя нелепым деревенским пугалом. Костюм давно вышел из моды, галстук с дурацкой расцветкой немилосердно сдавливал шею, а домашние тапочки усугубляли общую катастрофу. И, главное, неизвестно, чью сторону примет теща в своеобразном модном споре. 

— Здравствуйте, дорогая Вера Тарасовна, — с энтузиазмом сказал Козловский, вручил роскошные бордовые розы и церемонно поцеловал ее пухлую руку. 

— Ах, боже мой! Вы настоящий джентльмен, Ванечка, — вдыхая тонкий аромат, сказала она и немедленно вывела второй плюс напротив его фамилии. К радости Виталия, и ему поставили такую же высокую оценку.

— Дорогая, как ты себя чувствуешь? Не тошнит? — Козловский подошел к ним и невесомо прикоснулся к губам Ирины. 

Возмущенный Виталий сжал объятия еще крепче и увидел понимающую усмешку на четко очерченных губах соперника. 

— По-всякому, — капризно ответила Ирина и спросила: — А что это у тебя?

— Это твои любимые пончики, милая. С утра заехал в кондитерскую и купил. — Козловский положил на ее колени коробку в яркой упаковке и улыбнулся.

Вера Тарасовна удовлетворенно кивнула и поставила ему очередной плюс. Виталий нахмурился. Судя по всему, не успеет он оглянуться, как его опустят по всем статьям и признают негодным мужем и плохим отцом.

— Относительно дресс-кода, — она постучала ручкой по столу, словно призывая к вниманию. — Два минуса, молодые люди. Одежда должна соответствовать конкретному моменту и модным тенденциям. Последнее относится к тебе, Витя. Я понимаю, что по роду профессии тебе нечасто требуется костюм. Но то, что сейчас надето на тебе — никуда не годится. Бери пример с Вани, у него отличный вкус. А ты, Ваня, мог бы одеться более официально для такой важной встречи. 

Пока она читала нотации, Козловский устроился на диване рядом с Ириной и попытался закинуть руку на ее плечо. Виталий со злостью оттолкнул его. 

— От твоего мужа так сладко пахнет, Ирка, — негромко пробормотал Козловский. — Он пользуется твоей косметикой? 

— Случается, — вскрывая упаковку, шепотом ответила она.

— Как это мило. Он у тебя прямо конфетка, — глумливо протянул тот. 

Виталий вспыхнул от негодования и непонятного смущения. Ну да, иногда он пользовался гелями и шампунями, принадлежавшими жене, но это не повод обзывать его, как какую-то девочку. Все равно он — настоящий мужчина. 

— Тихо! — громко сказала Вера Тарасовна. — Перейдем к образованию и материальному благосостоянию претендентов.

Виталий окончательно приуныл, поскольку без каких-либо подсчетов было ясно, кого сейчас оставят в минусе. Козловский негромко рассмеялся и вытащил пончик из коробки. Ирина сосредоточенно поедала сладости и не обращала ни на что внимания. 

— Витя, у тебя среднее специальное образование и гостинка в собственности. Правильно?

— Угу, — мрачно пробурчал он. 

— Хорошо. У Вани есть высшее образование, четырехкомнатная квартира в новостройке и своя фирма. 

— Два высших и небольшой домик за городом, — скромно поправил Козловский. — Четыреста квадратных метров, к нему прилагаются гостевой домик, сауна, бассейн и сад. 

— И поле для гольфа, — злобно продолжил Виталий. 

— Хорошая идея, Бабочкин, спасибо. Как только отгрохаю себе поле, приглашу тебя в гости. Оценишь. — Козловский послал ему воздушный поцелуй.

— Да пошел ты! — взвился тот. 

— Витя, будь так добр, держи в руках, — деловито черкая в своем гроссбухе, потребовала Вера Тарасовна. 

— Ой, кажется, меня сейчас вырвет, — простонала Ирина, бросила недоеденный пончик и кинулась в ванную комнату. 

Оттуда с победным кличем вырвался Саид, озверевший от несправедливого заточения, и замер на месте, увидев Веру Тарасовну. Она подняла голову, сдвинула брови и сурово сказала:

— Брысь. 

Саид жалобно мяукнул и, покорившись, забился под стол. Козловский с удовлетворением наблюдал за сценой укрощения своего недруга. 

— Лихо вы его, Вера Тарасовна. 

— У меня больше двадцати лет педагогического стажа, Ванечка. Я и не с такими буянами справлялась, — скромно ответила она и продолжила: — Ну что же, пришло время поговорить о том, сколько внимания каждый из вас оказывает Ирочке. Ты, Витя, постоянно в рейсах и довел жену до измены, а Ваня работает вместе с Ирочкой. Между тем, женщина в положении, как вы сейчас убедились, нуждается в еще большем внимании и постоянной заботе. 

Козловский фамильярно потрепал Виталия по колену. Тот пихнул его локтем. Саид тихо шипел под столом. Из ванной комнаты раздавались утробные звуки. Вера Тарасовна подводила итоги. Виталий чувствовал себя растоптанным и полностью уничтоженным. 

— И конечный результат: у Вани намного больше плюсов, чем у Вити. 

Виталий поник головой, но в следующее мгновение воспрянул духом. И как он мог забыть об одном нюансе? Кажется, еще не все потеряно. Не все в этом мире измеряется хуем и деньгами, есть вещи намного важнее.

— Если бы не одно «но». У ребенка должен быть законный отец, а ты Ваня, почему-то не хочешь жениться на моей дочери.

— Не хочу, — спокойно подтвердил тот. — И можете поставить мне двойку в четверти, даже оставить на второй год, все равно не женюсь. 

— Почему? 

— Я считаю нечестным вступать в брак, если собираюсь вести свободный образ жизни. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что продолжишь встречаться с другими женщинами? — возмущенно спросила Вера Тарасовна. 

— И не только. Я бисексуал. 

Вера Тарасовна недоуменно нахмурилась, и изумленный Виталий поспешил объяснить. 

— Он того... и с мужчинами тоже. 

— Что с мужчинами? — упорно не понимала она.

— Встречаюсь я с ними, имею интимные отношения, занимаюсь сексом, короче, — расставил точки над «и» Козловский. 

Виталий смотрел на Козловского со смесью негодования и восхищения. Надо быть законченным камикадзе, чтобы, не моргнув глазом, признаваться в крамольных вещах. И кому! Самой Вере Тарасовне. Козловский подмигнул, и Виталий поспешил отодвинуться подальше. От этого извращенца можно ожидать всякое. И теперь все двусмысленные колкости, которыми осыпал его Козловский, приобрели новый смысл. В общем, надо держаться настороже. И ни в коем случае не поворачиваться к нему спиной, а то не успеешь оглянуться, как что-нибудь случится. Потом иди доказывай, что ты не верблюд, то есть не голубой. А, вообще, он как-то совсем по-другому представлял этих товарищей. Козловский нисколько не манерный и одевается по-человечески. Если они так выглядят хотя бы через одного... Тут Виталий представил небывалые масштабы опасности для нормальных мужчин, о которых они даже не подозревают, и немного запаниковал. 

— Ира, сейчас же подойди сюда, — крикнула Вера Тарасовна. Она сняла очки и нервно терла их носовым платком в строгую клетку. — Внезапно открылись новые обстоятельства. 

Ирина была бледной и измученной, под глазами темнели круги. Виталий вскочил, довел ее до дивана, усадил рядом с Козловским и пошел ставить чайник. Налил чай, размешал сахар и вернулся в комнату. Она с благодарностью приняла из его рук чашку и стала пить мелкими глотками. 

— Полегчало? — поинтересовалась Вера Тарасовна. — Можешь слушать?

Ирина кивнула. Козловский поглаживал ее шею под неодобрительным взглядом Виталия. 

— Иван Сергеевич признался кое в чем неблаговидном.

— Мама, я знаю, что у него бывает секс с мужчинами. С самого начала наших отношений знаю, — перебила Ирина.

— Ира, как ты могла? Это же грязь, это ведь настоящая уголовщина.

— Наступили другие времена. Сто двадцать первую статью отменили, Вера Тарасовна, — недобро блеснув глазами, сообщил Козловский. 

— И очень зря, — отрезала она. Стало понятно, что всю ее симпатию как ветром сдуло. Козловский навсегда упал в ее глазах без права на реабилитацию. — Ира, я требую, чтобы ты...

— Мама, он предохраняется, когда спит с кем-то на стороне, и проверяется каждые три месяца. И это мой выбор, я останусь с ним. Спасибо тебе за то, что отвлекла мальчиков от вражды. Я убедилась, что они могут находиться рядом и не убить друг друга. И теперь мы сами разберемся. 

— Бизнес, квартира и домик за городом. И дипломированная няня для младенца, — вкрадчиво напомнил Козловский и неожиданно погладил Виталия по шее.

Тот вскрикнул от неожиданности и подскочил с дивана. Козловский ухмыльнулся и демонстративно провел языком по губам. Виталий покраснел и покосился на тещу. К счастью, она не заметила непристойности, поглощенная размышлениями. 

— В конце концов, ребенка можно воспитать правильно, — решительно произнесла Вера Тарасовна.

— Только не надейтесь, что сможете устранить меня из воспитательного процесса, — подчеркнуто вежливо сказал Козловский. 

— Посмотрим, Иван Сергеевич.

— Поглядим, Вера Тарасовна.

— А как же я? — дрожащим голосом спросил Виталий. — Что будет со мной?

— Не волнуйся, Виталик, я не брошу и тебя. Иди ко мне.

Ирина вручила чашку Козловскому и протянула руки вперед. Виталий подошел и зарылся лицом в ее колени. Она ласково гладила его по голове, и в первый раз за весь этот тяжелый день он почувствовал себя хорошо и спокойно. 

— Ира, я ничего не понимаю. Немедленно объясни, что все это значит! С кем из них ты намерена остаться? — Вера Тарасовна громко захлопнула гроссбух.

Саид в панике метнулся из-под стола, вцепился когтями в ногу Козловского и повис на нем, как на дереве. Они посмотрели друг на друга, потом Саид неторопливо спустился на пол и, не теряя достоинства, удалился в коридор.

— Все очень просто, — жизнерадостно сказала Ирина. — Виталика я не брошу. Он же такой хороший, и я люблю его. Ваню я тоже не брошу, потому что он точно такой же хороший, и я тоже люблю его.

— Да, Ира, что-то я упустила в твоем образовании. Ты совершенно не умеешь выражать мысли, как будто никогда не писала сочинения. Даже не верится, что ты дочь учительницы, — укоризненно покачала головой Вера Тарасовна и поинтересовалась: — А ты спросила у них? Они согласны жить в содоме? 

— Зачем спрашивать очевидные вещи? Конечно, согласны, — ответил Козловский. — Ира переедет ко мне, когда Бабочкин уйдет в рейс. Ни к чему ей быть одной, мало ли что. Потом он вернется и тоже переедет ко мне, потому что нельзя расстраивать будущую мать. Бабочкин у нас умница, он все понимает. 

Виталий вздрогнул, но не стал возражать. У него не осталось никаких сил, чтобы оказать хоть какое-нибудь сопротивление. Но он не сдался, ни в коем случае. Он еще покажет им, точнее, ему, кто в этом доме альфа-самец и самый лучший отец. 

— Вчетвером, — поправила Ирина. — Без Саида я никуда не поеду.

— Ладно, возьмем вашего домашнего монстра на содержание. Но не думай, что я стану терпеть его заскоки, — тяжело вздохнул Козловский и просиял. — И вообще я заведу собаку, чтобы был полный комплект семейного счастья для нашего малыша. 

— Вот тут соглашусь с вами, Иван Сергеевич, счастье ребенка — это самое главное, — подытожила Вера Тарасовна, вытащила из портфеля пачку сигарет и закурила. 

— Мама, ты куришь? С каких пор? Ты же всегда говорила, что курение — это яд, тем более для женщины, — изумилась Ирина. 

— В таком Содоме не только закуришь, но и запьешь, — невозмутимо ответила она и с наслаждением затянулась сигаретой.


End file.
